


Family Heirlooms

by Lisse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 Things, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisse/pseuds/Lisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five facts about the next generation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Heirlooms

**i.**

Wizards and witches live in the past. It is common - completely unremarkable - for a name to be handed down like Great-Grandmother's good china, passed on to wide-eyed little children with the warning not to _break_  it, it's been in the family for generations.

("That's all well and good," Rose Weasley says when the explanation's finished and she has an angry Malfoy glaring at her. "But still - _Scorpius?_ ")

 

**ii.**

Rose's brother Hugo is named after their mum's Favorite Author of the Moment.

It's just as well he wasn't born a year later, because he might very well have been Jane.

 

**iii.**

Eventually - somewhere around fifth year, when there's that nasty business with a few would-be Dark wizards - James Potter learns that his father keeps in contact with most of his old school friends. Not in the proper way, of course, with owls at Christmas and slightly awkward conversations about the weather. No, James's father has everyone on call, ready to summon them at a moment's notice if the need arises.

By sheer coincidence, it's also somewhere around fifth year that James realizes his father is just a little mental.

 

**iv.**

All three Potter children learn all there is to know about Quidditch from Teddy Lupin, who smuggles firewhiskey in butterbeer bottles and takes them to less well-publicized games - the sort where the referee gets turned into a walrus three fouls in - and keeps his hair in proper Cannons colors nine months out of the year.

Not surprisingly, he takes Lily's diehard love of the Wasps as an insult and Albus's inexplicable Quodpot obsession as a personal failing.

 

**v.**

Hugo winds up in Ravenclaw. Rose and James and Lily are all Gryffindors the second the Sorting Hat touches their heads. Scorpius Malfoy (named after his third cousin twice removed, great man, pity a dragon ate him) manages to squeeze into Slytherin, although it takes a good minute and he spends the rest of the welcoming feast sneaking glances at the Ravenclaw table in an alarmed way.

(Albus, living up to no one's expectations but his own, joins the Hufflepuffs with a heartfelt sigh of relief.)


End file.
